


Hope.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: Daryl wants kids and you’re scared to tell him you can’t have them.





	

 

You sat on the porch swing with Daryl, your head on his shoulder and his arm around you. You couldn’t believe how peaceful Alexandria was, it was almost as if the world was normal. You sighed contently at how happy you were. You and Daryl had been together for a while now, you were both finally happy and you loved each other more than anything.  
“Gonna go get lil ass kicker.” He smiled as he stood up. He kissed you sweetly on the head and left. That horrible anxiety came flooding back, making you feel sick. Lately Daryl had been dropping hints on wanting a baby. You ignored his comments or avoided the topic. You didn’t know how to tell him, you _couldn’t_ have kids. You were devastated when you found out, you’d always wanted a baby, but as time went on you learnt to accept it. Then the world turned to shit so you never thought you’d have to think about it again. You weren’t to know you’d end up somewhere safe and find love. And now your heart ached for what you couldn’t have. You were so scared to tell Daryl, it was obvious how much he wanted a baby. Would he leave you and find someone else who can give him what he wants?  
It didn’t help that you both seemed to be looking after Judith everyday. You didn’t know but Daryl had planned it on purpose, hoping that having the adorable little kid around would make you want a baby too. He thought you were just worried about bringing a baby into this world.

Later that day you were singing Judith to sleep. Daryl was off helping Rick with something. You walked around the room, rocking and singing to her, so when the front door opened you didn’t hear it. As you turned around you stopped suddenly seeing Daryl stood there smiling lovingly at you. You smiled at him and then put Judith in the travel cot you set up, she had finally gone to sleep. Daryl was still staring at you, making you feel weird.  
“What?” You asked amused.  
“Nothin’….Ya’d just make a great momma some day.” He smiled walking towards you. Your face fell at his words before you could cover up your disappointment. He frowned at you.  
“What? Don’t ya want kids?” He asked. You couldn’t bring yourself to tell him, he wouldn’t understand. You ignored him and went to walk away, but he grabbed your arm.  
“Why ya walkin’ away? Can’t we talk about this?” He pleaded.  
“There’s nothing to talk about Daryl.” You snapped pulling your arm from his grasp. He looked hurt, he didn’t know why you were acting this way.  
“Just tell me why! We’re safe here, we’re happy, what’s stopping us from having our own family?”  
“Because I can’t Daryl!” You yelled, tears pricking your eyes. He looked at you confused.  
“I can’t have kids Daryl, literally can’t. I wanted a baby for so fucking long, but I can’t.” You sobbed.

Realisation dawned on him and he felt like an asshole. Having Judith everyday, all of the comments, he didn’t realise what they were doing to you. He hugged you and stroked your hair as you cried into his chest.  
“Fuck, baby don’t cry. M’sorry, I’m such a fuckin’ idiot.” He scolded himself. You looked up at him with your sad glassy eyes.  
“You’re…you’re not mad? You’re not gonna leave me?” You asked weakly. He frowned at you, slightly offended at your words.  
“Is that why ya didn’t tell me? Cos you thought I’d leave ya?” He asked stroking your cheek. You just nodded at him.  
“Baby I love ya with everythin’ I have. Sure I wanted a family with ya, but I ain’t gonna leave ya cos we cant. Yer my world, my beautiful sunshine in this God forsaken world. Yer the reason I’m still breathin’ right now, everythin’ I do, I do for ya, for us. So what if we can’t have kids? I got all I need right here.” He said, placing his hand over your heart.   
You were overwhelmed with emotion, you loved him so much and he just proved to you that he felt the same. A happy tear fell down your cheek as he softly kissed you.  
“You’re the most amazing man I’ve ever met Daryl Dixon.” You smiled.  
“And I’m all yers.” He smirked. “Hey, maybe we could get a dog?” He asked amused, as you chuckled at him.  
The weight from your shoulders was lifted, you wished you had told him sooner. You felt bad for thinking he would leave you, he was a good man and he loved you. How could you have ever doubted that?

A week later you were just washing the dishes waiting for Daryl to get back from a run. You heard the front door and smiled, you had missed him all day. He came in looking exhausted, he had a strange look on his face that you couldn’t read.  
“What’s up? Did everything go ok?” You asked worried as you dried your hands.  
“It went fine. Can we um… can we talk?” He asked shifting his weight nervously. Your heart started hammering in your chest. Talk about what? Was he going to break up with you? Maybe he decided having kids was important to him after all. Was this the end?  
“A-About what?” You stuttered nervously.  
“Not here.” He said, gesturing for you to follow him. He walked out and started walking down the street in complete silence. There was a patch of grass in a quiet part of Alexandria where you used to go to watch the star’s when you first got here. You took a deep breath, worried about what was to come. You turned around to ask him when you gasped. In front of you, Daryl was down on one knee, ring in his hand. You fought the tears that wanted to escape.

“Y/n…I-I love ya more than anythin’.” He took a big breath to steady his nerves.   
“I knew from the moment we first kissed that I wanted ya to be my wife. I dunno what I did to get so damn lucky to have ya in my life. Yer everythin’ to me and more, I honestly don’t know what I’d do without ya, life wouldn’t be worth living.” His voice cracked as he was getting emotional. You were both staring into each others glossy eyes.  
“I’d love nothing more than for you to be Mrs y/n Dixon, it would make me the happiest man alive. W-would ya do me the honour of being my wife?” He asked nervously.  
“Yes!” You cried. He jumped up and kissed you. You were both smiling through your tears. With a shaky breath, he put the beautiful ring on your finger. You both kissed once again and just held each other for a while. He grabbed your hand and laced his fingers with yours, as you started to walk back home. You noticed your family all stood on the porch smiling.  
“She said yes!” Daryl shouted to them with a beaming smile on his face. He lifted your hand to his mouth and kissed it lovingly, your family all cheering and clapping on the porch. You felt like the luckiest woman on earth.


End file.
